Twisted Time
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: What if Cam woke up not only forgetting that summer, but her whole life? She becomes normal while her friends try and find her. When they do, will they strip her of the life she believes she lives, or the life she was meant to live. And why does Cam still need to run? Would you tell her the truth, or will Cam find out? Takes place after book 4 as an alternative storyline. Zammie.
1. Little Miss Disappear

**What if Cam woke up not only forgetting that summer, but her whole life? She becomes normal while her friends try and find her. When they do, will they strip her of the life she believes she lives, or the life she was meant to live. And why does Cam still need to run? Takes place after book 4 as an alternative storyline. Zammie.**

* * *

 **I woke up, my head spinning like never before. I stumbled forward, moving towards a road. I stopped just to see headlights coming towards me, I shielded my eyes from the glare of the car. It stopped and two people got out.**

' **Are you okay honey?' A woman asked moving towards me, observing my torn and bloody clothes**

' **I don't know' I answered scared**

' **What's your name?' The man asked**

' **What's yours?'**

' **I'm Oliver. This is my wife Michelle. What's your name sweetheart?'**

' **Cameron. My friends call me Cammie'**

' **Well Cammie, where do you live?' He asked**

' **I don't know' At my response the woman and a man shared a look. The woman smiled back at me.**

' **Cammie, would it be okay if we took you to to hospital? We need to see if you're hurt' I nodded, allowing her to lead me into the car. They were muttering a conversation whilst I looked out the window.**

' **Where are we?' I asked**

' **California' Michelle replied**

' **Have you ever been here Cameron?' Oliver asked**

' **Once I think, with my dad'**

' **Where's your dead now?'**

' **Dead' I replied. That was the end of the conversation until we arrived at the hospital. Oliver and Michelle stayed with me while the doctor's poked and prodded me. The police had come as well, they wanted to know who I was, where I came from etc. I didn't remember. I told them that. Repeatedly. They kept me there for a few days. No missing person was reported anywhere that matched my description. I had a passport and some forms of ID on me. Cameron Gallagher. That sounded right. None of us could work out where I came from, who I was or why I was bruised and beaten.**

 **Oliver and Michelle allowed me to stay with them whilst I was filtered through the system. The police said social services would have to get involved. I'd be put in foster care. Oliver and Michelle didn't allow it. They said they would take care of me, and they have. They're my parents and they treat me like their own. They love me. I love them. I go to school, have amazing friends. My life is good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Little Miss Disappear**

 **Cam POV**

'Hey Cam, wait up!' I spun around to see my best friend Chloe run down the school steps with her files in her hand. I smiled as her long brown hair draped behind her, her fringe swept to the side and exposing her tanned skin. I beamed a smile at her, she embraced me in as much of a hug as she could. 'I thought I was going to miss you!' She smiled

'Well you found me'

'I'm actually quite proud of that, little miss disappear' She poked my side playfully. I let out a laugh

'What did you need Chloe?'

'I was wondering if you'd come to cheerleader tryouts tomorrow'

'Okay'

'I mean you don't have to...wait' She looked at me like she'd been slapped in the face 'Did Cameron Gallagher just say _okay?_ '

'It's a new year Chloe' I shrugged 'Why not?'

'THIS IS AMAZING!' She squealed loudly, drawing attention from a few people that passed

'I'll see you later Chloe. Michelle's picking me up' I waved goodbye to my friend a I moved off and along the road.

'Gallagher' A deep husky voice stopped me in my tracks. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Nathan Collins, sports star, Lakers fan, and my male best friend crush me in a bear hug. He let me go and held me at shoulder length.

'How was it?' I asked, his eyes twinkled

'Honestly it's the dream Cam' He ran a hand through his hair 'I could actually do it'

'You will' I shoved him lightly. The sparkle in his eyes dulled, he looked at me differently

'How was…?' He didn't have to finish the question for me to know what he was talking about

'Good' I lied

'You're lying. You didn't go, did you?' Damn. I rolled my eyes

'They ask the same questions Nat. I still don't remember' He gave me a hug

'You'll be okay' He whispered into my hair.

'Thanks' I whispered, pulling away slightly. Click. I turned to the side to see Nathan's best friend Logan Hill holding his phone and smiling at us.

'Cute photo' He showed us. It was cute, but I've never liked my photo getting taken

'Delete it' I snapped

'It's okay Cam' Nathan soothed, he had a faint blush on his cheek

'All I'm doing is posting it on _social_ , no one outside of school will see it' _Social_ was something the school made up to protect the students from social media dangers. It allows us to post whatever we want (within reason) on different boards specific to their year group.

'Okay fine' I agreed reluctantly. Logan pressed post and I couldn't help but feel fear trickle into my mind. I pushed it to the side as Michelle pulled up next to me.

'Hey boys' She waved at them

'Hello Mrs Wilson' Logan said

'Hi Michelle' Nathan flashed his winning smile. I rolled my eyes at him as I opened the door and slid into the car.

'See you all tomorrow' I waved as we drove away. 7.2 seconds later, Michelle began to interrogate me.

'So...Nathan?'

'Michelle, he's my friend. That's all'

'That hug says otherwise' I could feel my cheeks turn red

'You saw' I groaned, dying with embarrassment

'Don't worry, I won't tell your father' She winked. Michelle really tries to get me to call them mom and dad. I know they try and I've been with them for 3 years...but they aren't my parents.

'I'm going to cheerleader tryouts tomorrow' I said, changing the conversation. Michelle chuckled.

'It'll be good for you Cam' She smiled. I nodded as my phone buzzed. The photo had been uploaded. It was a great picture, I can see what everyone means with us being a couple. I smiled a little. Well at least only my year will see it.

 **Author's note: Another story! I literally have had this hidden for ages and because this is a special month. I thought I'd upload this! The next chapter won't be out for a few weeks so make sure you follow the story so you don't miss it. Love you lots xxx**


	2. Found Her

**Liz POV**

I ran through the corridors of Gallagher, everyone was in the Grand Hall for dinner. I was going to go but then an alert came on my computer. Facial Rec was a success. I then spend the last 10 minutes sorting out a GPS signal and trying to calm my nerves down. I ran down the stairs trying not to trip. I burst into the hall, all eyes turned to me.

'I FOUND HER' I shouted. The words hung in the air. Rachel, Joe, Abby, Bex, Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas all ran towards me without a second thought. Mutters began to spread across the hall like a tidal wave. Once we were all out of the way, the doors shut instantaneously.

'Miss Sutton' Joe began 'I need you to tell me what's going on'

'I found Cammie. She's alive' I smiled. Soon smiles spread to everyone apart from the adult.

'My office' Rachel said leading the way. Once we were all secured around my laptop, I began to explain.

'For the last 3 years I've been doing facial rec on everything and anything trying to find her. I've scanned the name Cameron and Morgan on every single database in the world. Trying to find any clue' I paused and looked at Rachel 'It's definitely her' I said. Rachel nodded slightly and I opened my laptop to reveal the photo that found Cammie.

Her blonde hair hung down in her mid back, She was wearing black ripped jeans with converses. Her backpack hung loosely over her jean jacket. A smile beaming on her face. She was hugging a tall boy with broad shoulders wearing a fitted white shirt and chinos, a football jacket covered his arms that were wrapped around Cam. He too was smiling.

'Where is this?' Joe asked

'California' I stated

'Who is he?'

'Nathan Collins. According to his social media, he's a sports fanatic. He mainly plays football and is pretty good as well.' I pulled up various social media sites that he had. Scrolling through some of his photos revealed who he was; popular. 'There were a few photos that showed a glimpse of a blonde girl, but never showed her face, this is most likely Cam' I turned to the others, everyone looked relieved, Zach looked slightly hurt.

'Have you found anything about Cameron?' Abby asked. I bit my lip. This was something I was worried about

'There were some police reports and medical reports'

'What did they say?'

'Her name isn't Cameron Morgan, but Cameron Gallagher. She was found in the woods by Oliver and Michelle Wilson. She appeared with some injuries, some cuts and bruises and has amnesia' I looked at Rachel 'She doesn't remember anything'

'And?' Joe prompted

'She's doing _really well_ ' I whispered, flashing up the final screen showing Cameron's school record, there was no photo present but all her information was there 'She's on all the honour roles, she's got the highest grades and according to some of people's posts; she throws the best parties'

'Enroll yourselves' Rachel said numbly

'Rachel…' Abby warned

'Enroll yourselves. You're going to monitor her, help her remember subtly and bring. Her. back' Rachel's voice was full of determination

'I'll look at properties' Abby said

'I want my daughter back'

 **Cam POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep. Trying to escape the nightmare than plagued my eyelids.

I was on a roof top. I don't know why or how but I could feel the wind slapping me across the face. There was a helicopter getting closer and closer. Then there were people all around me. Get her they kept saying, and I was forced to push and kick my way out so I could breath. I found my way to the edge of the room...and jumped. That's when I woke up, my breath short and my skin tingling as if it could still feel the air whizzing past it. I looked at the clock. 3:30 am. I had to go back to sleep. But that dream seemed too real, too quickly, too familiar...

I slumped back on my pillow gazing up at my ceiling. My right hand reached over to touch my left; feeling the cuts that will forever scar my skin. Some people think I was abused previously or that I did this damage to myself. I knew I didn't do it to myself, I know because when I look carefully in my eyes, I can see a girl pleading for help. I don't look at my eyes that often. I close my eyes once again and pray that sleep will be kind to me.

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for liking this story. I'm doing daily uploads for February so come back tomorrow xxx**

 **Guest: Glad you like this story xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'm glad my stories are on your plate! This story didn't actually take me that long to write, I wrote it probably November-January. So I'm excited to finally share the whole story with these daily uploads! This is so cool, great minds think alike ;D. This is something that's different to my other stories and I hope that you love it! Thank you so much for being an amazing reviewer! xxx**

 **LJ: January was a special month for me...and I guess February is as well! I can't believe we're already one month down in 2017! only 11 more to go! Thank you for loving this story! xxx**


	3. Later Kiddo

**Cam POV**

'CAMERON GET UP FOR SCHOOL' Oliver shouted up to me, I rolled out of bed and checked the messages on my phone. Nathan was going to pick me up this morning. I smiled as I went to my ensuite and brushed my teeth, my hair actually looked nice for once and I thought I'd add a bit of make up. Chloe would be proud of me. I got dressed in jeans and a shirt, nothing really special. The mouthwatering smell of pancakes filled the air as I opened my bedroom door. I skipped down to the kitchen to see Oliver and Michelle smiling wickedly at me.

'What's going on?' I raised my eyebrows, they shared a quick glance

'Well...we have something to tell you' Oliver began

'What?' I asked

'I've got a promotion' Oliver smiled

'That's fantastic!'

'It's a big opportunity and it means I'll be traveling a little bit…' His smile faded slightly

'Okay…' I drew out

'I have to go to New York for a week to see the offices there. Your mother and I' I inwardly cringed at his words 'Are going in two days for a little get away'

'Will you be alright on your own sweetheart?' Michelle asked.

'Of course!' I said, mentally planning a _massive_ party. A car horn brought me back to the moment. 'Nathan's taking me to school' I called whilst grabbing a pancake and my school bag

'See you later kiddo!' Oliver called. I stopped at the front door, a chill running up my spine. Kiddo. It annoyed me that it came out of his mouth for some reason. I shrugged it off and got into Nathan's car. His aftershave has always been one of my favourite scents. I enhaled and smiled.

'Hey you' He smiled

'Hey! Thanks for the lift'

'Anything for you' He flashed his pearly whites again sending butterflies into my stomach

'Anyway...the Wilson's are leaving for a week in two days and I was wondering-'

'If I could help you host a party?' He finished for me

'Could you?' I asked

'Like I said, anything for you' He glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road. The journey was pleasant, we listened to music and sung along to the radio. Nathan turned the radio down as we came into school.

'Somebody's embarrassed to be singing with me' I nudged his side playfully. Nathan just shrugged like it was no big deal. Once we got out of the car I was making my way over to Chloe when Mr Brookes, the deputy principle, called me over.

'Miss Gallagher, may I have a word?'

'Yes sir' I answered

'On Monday we're having some exchange students joining us from Virginia. As school captain, I was wondering-'

'If I'd show them around?' I asked, a sigh of relief escaped his lips

'It would be much appreciated Cameron'

'No problem, how many are there?'

'Six. 3 boys and 3 girls'

'Cool. No problem Mr B, I'll get it sorted out'

'Their supervisor is checking out the school today. Introduce yourself to him' I smiled as the bell rung. I disappeared within the flood of children coming to school on a Friday, wishing it to be over to celebrate the weekend. I went to home room and told the teacher that I was needed at the Principle's office. Chloe grabbed my arm as I was leaving.

'It trouble already Cammie?' She pouted dramatically

'Obviously' I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the office. I knocked three times. The Principle opened the door, her greying hair was formed in a tight ballet bun. Her grey pinstriped suit fitted her snugly and she beamed a Cheshire cat smile.

'Ah Miss Gallagher, you received the message' She stepped to her side. 'Allow me to introduce you to Mr Soloman'

 **Soloman POV**

She's alive. She's breathing. She's smiling. She's okay.

'Pleasure to meet you Mr Soloman' Cam produced her hand, I stood up and accepted it, looking in her eyes to see any form of recollection, any sign to show that she was communicating with me. Any training a spy like her received.

'Likewise Miss…'

'Gallagher' Cam answered confidently

'Gallagher' I repeated 'Interesting name'

'It's the name I was found with' Her smile changed from a genuine one to a faked one. I raised my eyebrow at her. She losened her grip on my hand, returning it to her side.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand' I said looking at Cameron and the head teacher. Cam bit her lip as the teacher placed her hand on Cam's shoulder

'Cameron, why don't you go back? You're lesson's will be starting soon' As if by magic the bell rung. Cam nodded and muttered a goodbye before leaving. The Principle shut the door quietly behind her. 'She's such a brave girl' The woman muttered to herself but loud enough for me to hear.

'Brave how?' I asked

'Cameron was in a terrible accident a few years ago. She has no recollection past being found. Poor girl had to start all over again but has actually thrived from it' She chuckled lightly 'Whoever she was before was clearly a talented girl' _She was_ I thought. 'Anyway' She clasped her hands together 'We'd be delighted to have your students at Lincoln High' I shook her hand. We were in.

 **Author's note: So Cam has finally seen someone from her past. She doesn't recognise Joe...what will happen when she sees her friends or her Blackthorne Boy? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **Guest: You'll have to wait and see, will Cam recognise Zach? Or what will happen with Nathan? xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: Basically this takes place after Cam disappeared over the summer. Instead of being found in the Alps, she went missing. They found her three years later and here's the story for it... xxx**


	4. Simple Training

**Zach POV**

First day at a normal school. First day being close to Cam after 3 years. Joe told us what the Principle said. Cam was in a terrible accident and that she doesn't remember her past. She couldn't remember her name. Bex had made me promise not to ambush Cam or punch the guy she was hugging in the photo. I said I wouldn't...yet.

So here I am standing outside of school with the others, all of us putting comms in our ears and scouting out the area. Scouting out the dangers. Scouting out for Cam. And when I saw her...wow. She was emerging out of a silver car, her hair placed in a high ponytail with small bits dangling down and framing her face. She was carrying a few folders across her chest. The boy who was driving her said something that made her laugh, lighting her face up with a glow. He draped his arm across her shoulder and she playfully shrugged him off.

'Zach' Bex sung. I snapped out of my gaze and focused on Bex. Her face scrunched in concern 'You're getting angry' Her eyes directed to my hands and I realised they were formed into fists.

'This is going to be hard' I breathed out.

'You're a spy. Deal with it' Grant hissed. I took a few deep breaths

'You must be the exchange students?' A deep voice said from behind. I turned to face a slightly balding man with a thick beard smiling at us.

'We are' Bex answered in her best American accent

'Excellent. I'm Mr Brookes and I'm your Vice Principle. Your guides Miss Gallagher and Mr Collins will be joining us shortly' He diverted his gaze to the two people who just exited the silver car. 'Cameron, Nathan, these are the new students' He opened his arms as if we were a prize. Cam flashed her winning smile.

'Hello, I'm Cameron, but everyone calls me Cammie' She held out her arm, her jacket slid up slightly revealing her wrists, there was slight indents that had now scarred. She had been bound. She had been tortured. Bex shook her hand first.

'I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Bex' Once their hands were released, Cam nodded in approval

'You can always tell a good person by their handshake' The bell went. 'So Mr B, do you want me to start the tour now?'

'Can you take them to the office for their schedules' Mr B turned to us 'If you need anything don't be afraid to ask Cameron. She knows the ins and outs of this school better than most' I glanced over to see Cam roll her eyes and blush slightly.

Cam led us up a series of stairs. Every corridor we turned down, there was at least half a dozen people who said hello to Cam. A few asked her questions, she took it all in her stride.

'She's popular' I muttered to Grant as we began to slow down.

'She shook my hand quite firmly, avoiding all the pressure points we would aim for' Bex whispered

'So she's lost simple training' Macey suggested

'Here's the office' Nathan said 'Here's where you'll find your schedules'

'Really Nat?' Cam said 'Taking all my good lines' She shoved him playfully.

'Listen, I hate to be rude but Coach wanted to see me this morning'

'What do you play?' Grant asked

'Football' Nathan said proudly 'Hey, if you're here long enough, tryouts are tonight, you don't need any kit, just turn up'

'So I have to wait till you finish?' Cammie groaned

'It'll be fine Gallagher. But I really have to go' Nathan began to step away.

'See you in Maths Collins'

'Oh have you ta-'

'I'm fine Nathan' She snapped

'Cam…' He warned

'Go. You don't want to keep Coach waiting' She folded her arms across her chest and turned slightly from him

'We'll sort this out later' He glared at her momentarily before waving at us as he disappeared down a corridor.

'So are you and him…' Macey started

'No' Cam answered, a blush on her cheeks and her smile told otherwise. My heart sunk a little. 'Anyway, here's the office. They'll take you to your first lessons. Just ask anyone for help, we're all friendly here' Another bell went 'I've got to get to class, I'll see you all around' Cam began to walk away but came back 'I forgot my manners' She chuckled 'I didn't ask for all of your names'

'Jonas. Grant. Liz. Macey. Bex. I'm Zach' I pointed to myself and smirked. A habit I couldn't drop.

'Nice to meet you all' She shook our hands, gazing into her eyes again felt strange, almost alien.

'See you all later' She smiled and disappeared once again.

'Well one things the same' I said

'What?' The others asked

'Cam is still a pavement artist'

 **Author's note: So...Cam has finally met all the rest of the group. And she's still a pavement artist, is that good or bad news? What is she hiding from the others? Let me know what you think and I'll see you tomorrow xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Thank you so much for commenting, let me know what you think might happen next? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Things are about to get interesting between Zach, Cammie and Nathan *insert evil laugh* xxx**

 **Dancecohen: Thank you for loving this story, this is getting uploaded daily for this month. I hope you liked this chapter xxx**


	5. The Screams

**Bex POV**

I hadn't seem Cam for the rest of the day, everyone kept saying that she's really easy to find, yet we couldn't. Cam just seemed to vanish. Zach and Grant insisted that they wanted to try out for football because they need to 'maintain cover' apparently. Liz and Jonas were somewhere breaking into the school system to find _everything_ they have on Cam. Every record of every test score. Our comms was filled with them chatting away to themselves. Me and Macey walked to the stands where some of the students were. I spotted Cam instantly, she was reading a text book, her brow furrowed in concentration. A spark of hope flittered into my heart, this reminded me of the old Cammie. Our Cammie.

'Mind if we join?' I asked. Cam looked up and smiled

'Sure, take a seat' We sat down. Cam put her book on her lap and turned to us 'So how are you finding Lincoln High?'

'It's very different' I shared a look with Macey

'Where were you at before?'

'Oh we were home schooled in Virginia' I answered quickly, hoping this could remind her of her first mission with Josh. Her first cover story.

'Cool! I bet you're glad about the change in weather' She chuckled

'It's definetely warmer' Macey stretched herself out, letting her legs spread out to tan

'Cammie!' A brown haired girl was frantically waving. Cam waved back

'This is my best friend Chloe. Chloe, meet Bex and Macey' She gestured between us. I felt like I was slapped in the face when Cam said _best friend_. This girl doesn't know what I've gone through with Cam. We're Gallagher girls after all.

'Pleasure to meet you' We said.

'So Cam, what I really wanted to ask you was about the party. Themed or not?'

'Definetely not' Cam squashed her nose at the idea 'Just a normal house party Chloe. Nothing else'

'House Party?' Macey's eyes lit up

'Yeah, Cam's fokes are out of town for the next week. So we are going to PAR-TY!' Chloe gave a small dance.

'You can come if you'd like' Cam suggested 'It'll give you a chance to meet the year' She smiled

'Try and stop her' I rolled my eyes towards Macey who was looking gleeful. Cam laughed lightly., but then her expression became pained. She rubbed her head.

'Are you okay?' I asked

'Yeah, just a little headache' Cam smiled through the pain

'You didn't take your medication, did you?' Chloe's voice was full of anger

'I'm fine Chloe' Cam snapped

'No you aren't! Fuck Cam, look what happened last time!' She began to rummage through Cam's bag. I watched as Cam began to sway ever so slightly.

'Fuck' Chloe muttered

'What's happening?' I asked.

'Keep Cam upright and awake' She ordered to us all 'I'm going to get-'

'Chloe I'm fine!' Cammie winced, but Chloe was already up and gone. 'Fuck' Cam cringed 'My head is pounding'

'Take some deep breaths'

'That never works' She put her head between her hands. A few minutes later, there was a mountain of feet rumbling up the stairs. I gazed up to see Chloe, Nathan, a boy I don't know, Zach and Grant. Nathan came next to me, placing his hands on Cam's knees

'Gallagher can you hear me?' He asked. Cam nodded a little 'Scale of 1-10 how bad?' His voice seemed soothing, calming. Cam tapped her foot 7 times. Nathan turned to the boy.

'My car keys are in my sports bag, bring it round, I need to take Cam home' The boy dashed off

'I'm fine' She whispered

'Cam, you said it was a 7' His tone harsh, like a parent telling off their child.

'The screams' Tears began to fall

'Don't focus on them Cam, focus on me' He rested his forehead on hers 'Focus on my voice. We're going to get through this' I looked at Zach, his mask that he usually wears had slipped, now you could see worried and hurt teen who was standing there feeling useless. At the sound of a horn, Nathan quickly picked Cam up, cradling her like a child. 'Chloe get her stuff' He said. He then turned to face the rest of us. 'You can come with if you want' He said, his gaze travelling back down to Cam. When we got to the car, Chloe got in the front seat while Nathan got into the back whilst Cam was still in his arms.

'Follow us' Chloe said, Grant had already grabbed one of the cars we brought, everyone piled in. Grant followed the car in front of us.

'Liz, is there anything in Cam's medical records?' Zach asked through the comms. Liz and Jonas were still at school.

'Um...there doesn't seem to be anything...why?'

'Doesn't matter now' I snapped as we pulled up into a driveway. Chloe jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Nathan was still carrying Cam. The door opened and they disappeared inside. We followed in. The room we were greeted with was bright, it was a clean cream colour that complemented the dark leather sofas. Ahead was a large dinning table and to the left of that was a kitchen. Chloe and the boy were in the kitchen looking in cupboards.

'Where the fuck is it?' He hissed

'Logan, calm down. Cam's not going to die' Chloe snapped

'The way Nathan reacted-'

'Nathan always reacts like that when it comes to Cam' She then turned to face us 'Do you mind giving us a hand?'

'What are you looking for?' I asked

'An orange file that has little green pills in. If you find it, take it upstairs, first door on the left'

'On it' We chorused as if this was a mission. 10 minutes later, guess who found it…

 **Author's note: Are these headaches something to do with what happened over the summer? Who found the pills? Will Cam be okay? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Zach is hot 24/7! Zammie is going to be a thing...or will it? I don't want to spoil what may or may not be happening xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Sorry you didn't get to see the football tryours, but you did see Cam have a breakdown :D xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I know it's such a long time! Think about my other stories where readers have to wait a week! xxx**

 **lovewords: Thank you so much for your multiple reviews, they made me smile :D, I hope that the gang don't try and do anything _too_ stupid with getting Cam to remember xxx**

 **LJ: You tell me, do you think Cam will remember Zach? Or will she have to say bye to her Blackthorne Boy? xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Thank you so much! Update everyday :D xxx**


	6. Just Curious

**Zach POV**

'I found it' I called after finding the bottle under one of the sofas

'I'll show you where to go' Chloe said leading me up the stairs. She knocked on one of the doors lightly

'Come in' Nathan called. Chloe pushed the door open revealing a deep plum coloured room accented by white furniture against one wall was a bed. On top of the bed was Cam, her body was pressed against Nathan who rested his forehead against hers.

'Is she asleep?' Chloe asked

'No' Cam groaned

'Did you find it?' Nathan asked looking hopefully between us

'I did' I threw the bottle to him and he caught it easily

'Thanks man' he said unscrewing the cap. 'Okay Cam, you're going to need to sit up for me' Cam groaned in annoyance 'you want noises to stop?' He pressured. Cam gave a small nod. Slowly and tentatively, Nathan and Cam began to sit up, she physically winced as she was getting up. Nathan handed her a pill and she swallowed immediately. Her eyes remained closed. Her breathing leveled out. Nathan kept his hold on her and watched her face.

'How are you feeling?' Nathan asked, Cam smiled a bit

'You sound like Dr Steve'

'Dr Steve' I said outloud

'He's Cammie's therapist, she sees him regularly to try and remember' Chloe informed me

'And it's not working' Cam fluttered her eyes open, they rested on me for a moment...a moment too long...before turning to Chloe 'I don't remember anything'

'What happened?' I asked, the glare I got from Nathan made me smirk slightly 'you don't have to answer' I added casually

'It's fine' she waved her hand dismissing it 'if you're at my school you might as well know. Summer 3 years ago, I was found on a woodland main road by Michelle and Oliver, who take care of me. I had some ID, some clothes and that was it. But I was frantic, I wouldn't sit still and I kept looking over my shoulder...I just don't know why…'

'Do you do that now?' I asked

'Why don't we all watch a movie? get to know the new people' Cam leapt up excitedly and rushed out of the room diverting the conversation, Chloe followed leaving me and Nathan in Cam's room.

'Please don't ask any more questions' Nathan begged

'I'm just curious' I raised my hands defensively

'The last person that asked too many questions lead to her to run for a while'

'She ran away?'

'She ran back to where she was found. She tried to force herself to remember something, _anything_ '

'Did she?' I asked. Nathan slumped his shoulders a little

'No. She doesn't like to talk about the details or the voices'

'She hears voices?'

'She sometimes talks in her sleep, just repeating _The Circle_ ' Nathan dismissed the thought but my head was pounding.

'Sorry to be a pain, but where's the bathroom?' I asked

'You can just use Cam's ensuite, she doesn't mind people using it' He left the room leaving me alone. I went into the bathroom for a bit of extra privacy. Cam's scent engulfed me straight away, sending memories to fill my mind. I whipped out my phone and dialled Joe.

 **Soloman** he answered

 _You're never going to believe what I've found_

 **What?**

 _We're at Cam's house right now and she's taking medication to stop headaches and voices which have been prescribed by her therapist...Dr Steve_

 **Dr Steve? The professor that left Blackthorne this summer?**

 _Could be...but apparently Cam keeps mentioning_ The Circle _in her sleep_

 **They got her** He whispered

 _She has torture scars. I don't get it! Why torture her, make her forget and then watch her?_

 **They want to make sure she** _ **doesnt remember**_ **Zach. The headaches are her memories coming back, and the circle want to suppress them**

 _Making her vulnerable_

 **Exactly. Whatever the user her for, they wanted to make sure no one else used her.**

 _We're staying here for a while. Liz and Jonas are still at school combing through the records_

 **We'll debrief when everyone comes back.** Joe then hung up the phone. I washed my hands quickly before leaving the room. I glanced around Cam's room, everything seemed organised and had a place. On her desk were college applications, a mixture of Ivy League schools and others. There were photos on the desk as well framed in a mixture of gold and silver, there was one that caught my eye, it wasn't in a frame like the others, it was pushed to the back, almost hidden by a vase full of fresh flowers, it was a selfie of Cam being kissed on the cheek by a boy who wasn't Nathan or Logan, she was smiling widely into the flash of the camera whist his eyes were shut. I decided to have a look at the picture since Cam usually dated any photos. The back of the frame popped off easily; in the bottom right corner in Cammie's cursive lettering was _The best mistake I made x._

I placed the frame back where it was and made my way downstairs, the curtains were drawn and the place had a cosier feel to it. Bex looked up at me, I signaled to the kitchen, she nodded and came over with me.

'What happened? 10 minutes ago Cam was being carried and now she's bouncy and bubbly'

'We need to have a look at Dr Steve and why he left Blackthorne' I said grabbing a glass of water 'we also need to look at my mothers activity'

'You think she has something to do with this?' Bex raised her eyebrows

'I know she does'

'Hurry up guys, we're gonna start the movie!' Macey called. Both myself and Bex rolled our eyes before making our way back into the front room. The three sofas that surrounded the television above the fireplace were occupied by all of us. Nathan, Cam and Macey sat on one whilst Chloe and Grant sat on the next (much to Bex's distaste), we sat on the other sofa with Logan, this was the one opposite Nathan, Cam and Macey.

'What film are we watching?' Bex asked

'I picked _Die Another Day_ ' Grant smiled. He knew this was one of Cam's favourite films.

'I don't see why we couldn't watch something more modern' Nathan grumbled. Cam shoved him

'Well I love it' She said. I smiled. 'Besides, my house, my rules' Nathan began to tickle her playfully

'Get a room you two' Chloe jeered

'Bite me Chloe' Cam snapped once they resumed composure.

'Can we just watch the film?' Chloe said bitterly. Cam gave her a questioning look before turning the film on.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter! So Dr Steve left Blackthorne...remember that this takes place after Cam disappeared over the summer so everyone doesn't know that Dr Steve is evil...yet. What's wrong with Chloe? What will happen during the film? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thanks for loving my other stories, it's actually weird having 3 stories on the go as well as my collab with XanderInkWaster (Check the story out!) also I have secret surprises coming _very_ soon *Evil laugh again* xxx**

 **GallagherGirl13BYE: Your theory was correct; turns out the Circle didn't leave her alone, and Dr Steve has been keeping a close eye on her. I've got so many plot twists coming soon! I freaking loved writing this story! xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Sorry to burst your bubble but Zach's mine! I've had dibs on him as soon as Cam saw him sitting on a bench in DC. Soz but he's mine :D xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Zach did find it :D. Do you think Zach is threatened by Nathan, or is Nathan threatened by Zach? My bet is on the latter xxx**

 **lovewords: Nathan is a really sweet character, when I was writing him, he kind of has a mixture of Josh and Zach...is this a good or bad thing? I like to switch sometimes because it means we can analyse Cam from different angles, but I don't like switching several times in a chapter like other authors who analyse everyone's thoughts, it just gets a bit confusing, but that's just my opinion! The party is wild, but that's coming soon! Check out my other stories that I have on my profile, it'll take a while to read them, but trust me, they're goode :D xxx**

 **Ari: Love you too! Obviously Zach found the pills, was this a sign from the universe? Fate? Destiny? let me know xxx**

 **LJ: I hope that Cam remembers Zach as well, but I feel like it might be a little difficult right now with Nathan in the picture xxx**


	7. Right But Wrong

**Bex POV**

We ended up not watching the film, we were too busy talking to even care. Cam's laughter filled the air. There were some moments where it seemed she was back to normal, but as quickly as they were there, it disappeared. It was getting dark when a car pulled up. Cam looked over her shoulder.

'Michelle must be home' She said getting up, when she opened the door, a plump woman came through

'Hello lovely, so Cam I was wondering-' She stopped short when she saw all of us 'Hello, I didn't know you had company over'

'Cam had another one' Chloe said

'It was nothing' Cam shot a glare across to her friend

'Cameron, we need to speak to Dr Steve about this'

'It doesn't work Michelle! Nothing that anyone does or gives me stops those shitty headaches and those fucking voices!' Cam exploded 'If Doctor Steve was this _amazing person_ then why did he move from Blackthorne!' I turned to the others. We were all wide eyed

'What's Blackthorne?' Logan asked 'I thought he came from Harvard'

'That's what I said' Cam snapped

'You said Blackthorne' Nathan stood up 'What's that?'

'I don't remember' Cam muttered, she began to shake. Her eyes drifted between Michelle and her friends, finally landing on Zach for a moment before returning to her hands. Michelle clasped her hands together.

'That's enough excitement for today' She turned to us 'I presume I'll be meeting you all at some other time' She smiled. We nodded, said our goodbyes and left. Once we were all in the car and away from her house, we all dared to speak.

'That was strange…'

'Dr Steve left Blackthorne and came here to _help Cameron_ ; is it just me or is that bullshit?' Grant asked

'Bullshit' We all replied

'Cam began to remember' Zach whispered

'We're causing her brain to try and remember' I answered

'Did we cause her headache earlier?' Macey asked

'Maybe' I muttered

Once we were at the safe house, everyone sat around the large oak table. We were all silently looking at each other until Joe spoke up

'What did you find?' He asked in his teacher voice.

'Cameron has been transferred to a theropist once a week and she's missed the appointments for the last 5' Jonas informed

'The theropist is Dr Steve' Grant informed

'It seems as though he's trying to make her remember something'

'Perhaps the Circle made a mistake with their torture?' Abby asked

'Gave her an overdose? Made her forget more?' Soloman questioned

'Wait to go mom!' Zach raised his fist in the air in a mocked fashion

'She wants to remember' Macey said 'She mentioned Blackthorne, she _knows_ about us and about everything but she's listening to _those_ people around her!'

'So turn her against them' Joe smiled wickedly

'We can't' I answered

'Why not?' Abby asked

'Because she's happy' Rachel spoke up for the first time, she gave me a sad smile before looking at everyone else 'She trusts them, and not us. It's very likely that she's be pushed more towards them if we intervene'

'So what do you suggest we do?' Zach asked

'Let her remember'

'That could take ages!' Macey groaned

'Then hint her past as much as possible'

'She's having a party on Friday night' I said

'Perfect opportunity then' Rachel smiled. I turned to Macey who was staring at Liz and I like we were dolls she couldn't wait to dress up. I gulped. Shit.

 **Cam POV**

'STOP' I shouted as I shot up in bed. I panted to catch my breath. I felt clammy, my whole body began to shake. I looked around my room seeing if anything was out of place. Everything was normal. I listened as my breath slowed, there was no wind tonight. Oscar and Michelle haven't come in to see me, they're use to this. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I unplugged it and called a number I knew off by heart. There were several rings before a hoarse voice answered.

 **Cam?**

 _I need you to come over_ I whispered, feeling the tears fall softly

 **What's happened?**

 _I...I don't want to be alone_

 **Are Oliver and Michelle there?**

 _They're asleep...I need you now...please_ I whispered

 **Is your window unlocked?**

 _No. I'll unlock it when you get here_ I whispered

 **I'll be 5 minutes Cam. Do you want me to stay on the line?**

 _No it's okay._

 **I'll see you in a bit Cam**

 _Bye_ I muttered as I put the phone down. I got out of bed and sat on the floor doing sit ups and stretches, I've found that whenever I'm bored I exercise. If I'm stressed, I exercise. My body feels calm, it feels like it's dropping back into a routine that it hasn't done for a _long time_.

After several minutes there was a light knock at my window. I moved over and unlocked it seeing a smile beam back at me. Nathan slithered in and dropped effortlessly onto my window ledge.

'Hey' He smiled

'Hey' I said back, I moved off the ledge and sat on the edge of my bed. Nathan shut the window and came over to me.

'What happened this time?' He teased. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

'I was running in the woods. Someone was chasing me'

'Have you told Dr Steve?'

'I don't want to go back there' I said quickly, I opened my eyes to see Nathan raise his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. 'He makes me think…' I trailed it off

'Think what?' he asked

'That this isn't my life' I gestured around the room 'That I'm meant to do something... _more_ ' I found it hard to put my thoughts into words.

'Do you wish it to be true?' He asked, slight hurt in his voice. I sat back next to him.

'I don't know' I whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence for a few moments. Not talking, not staring at anything. Just remaining in comfortable silence. 'I like this' I stated, turning my head so I could look up at Nathan, a smile danced on his lips.

'Oh yeah?' He asked

'Yeah' I whispered raising my head slightly 'I feel safe when I'm with you'

'Because I'm amazing' He answered, I chuckled slightly and playfully hit his arm. We again dissolved into comfortable silence. We looked at each other, staring into the other person's eyes. I don't know how it happened, but the space between us drew shorter. One of his hands was placed on top of mine and the other caressed my cheek. 'You're so beautiful Cam' He whispered, his gaze flickering down to my lips momentarily before back to my eyes. I smiled as he leant in, the kiss was slow and delicate but became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him locked in place. His hands drifted down to my waist. We stayed like that for a few moments, lost in our own world. When we drew away for breath we smiled rediculously at one another. This felt right but at the same time all wrong.

 **Author's note: Cam mentioned Blackthorne, it rolled off of her tongue without much effort...is she remembering? So Cam and Nathan finally had a moment. How will Zach react? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I think Chloe doesn't like that Cam get's all the attention, especially with the gang being 'new' and are already focused on her. Zammie will be happening, but at what cost? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I don't think Chloe is in love with Nathan, I think she's more jealous of their easy relationship. I love my evil laughs, they give me power xxx**

 **Lina Walowitz: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **GallagherGirl13BYE: EXACTLY! Hearing voices in Cam's case is actually really good, I hope she remembers soon...I hate how vulnerable Dr Steve made Cam in the books, she was _SOOO_ much stronger than he thought! Thanks for loving the story, your reviews make me smile :D xxx**

 **Ari: My cliff's are the best part! What do you think of this plot twist? Cam and Nathan? Nammie or Zammie? xxx**

 **lovewords: He was too _excellent,_ the way he talked to the other characters made me shudder, especially when he acted unaware of everything. If you loved Nathan, I bet you liked this Chapter! There will be Zammie, but who's heart will break in order for it to happen, will Zach try and make Cam jealous...or will he see her when she doesn't want to be seen. You may or may not be right about Chloe and Logan...but who knows (I DO!). Please check out my stories, I think you would really like them! You may need to read them in order, find out about that on my profile! xxx**

 **Guest: I'm not a dude. And I update daily, hope you like it :D xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter xxx**


	8. Try and Listen

**Zach POV**

As we drove up Cam's road the night of the party, the house looked calm and peaceful. There were a few balloons on the outside tethered to the porch beams. The curtains were closed and there were lights on around the house. Macey had made sure we all looked effortless but trendy at the same time. Liz wore a pastel blue summer dress that floated out above her knees, paired with a denim jacket. Bex wore tight leather looking trousers (and by tight I mean _tight_. Grant's mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw her) and a simple sports jersey over the top. Macey opted for a black mini skirt with a matching black crop top but covered her mid-drift with a red checkered flannel shirt. The boys were either dressed in chinos or jeans with plain shirts. I was wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt. Macey strutted ahead of us and rung the bell. A slightly tipsy Chloe answered it.

'Heyy' She slurred 'You made it! Come in' She opened the door wider and let us in. The smell of alcohol was in the air.

'Where's Cam?' Bex asked her

'She's somewhere' Chloe gestured around, her gaze never left Grant though. Everyone noticed but Bex didn't seem to show it. She just grabbed Macey's hand.

'We're going to grab a drink' She called. I grabbed her other hand

'No alcohol. We're on a mission' I whispered harshly

'But we need to fit in Goode.' Macey's eyes twinkled

'Besides...Grant looks like he's having fun' Bex whispered, I looked over my shoulder to see Chloe dragging Grant to one of the corners. He was looking at me and mouthing _help_ , I just smiled and waved.

'Fine. But if Soloman finds out-'

'He'll be proud that we're deep undercover' Bex said beginning to walk away. I groaned in annoyance but followed them. I can't remember where Liz and Jonas went to…

Once we were in the kitchen, we found Cammie. She was sitting on the countertop talking to some other girls, when we entered her sight she waved, hopped off where she was and came over.

'You made it!' She smiled at all of us

'So this is the kind of party people at school were talking about?' Macey raised her eyebrow and looked at the selection of drinks on the kitchen island.

'When in Rome' Cam smiled widely. Once she said it, her smile faultered slightly as if fixated, as if _When In Rome_ brought back a horrible memory. But as quickly as it was there, it vanished. 'Help yourselves to whatever you want. Although if you get too wasted, there's a trash can in every room and the guest bedroom is available if you want to stay round...or to...you know' She winked at us. My eyes widened momentarily. Bex shoved me slightly.

'Does that happen a lot here?' Bex asked. Cam laughed.

'You're in a house full of horny teenagers who right now are a little drunk...sometimes shit happens. Although they all have enough respect, _even when they're drunk_ , not to do it at my house. So far no one's _done it_ here' She took a sip from her bottle of cider.

'Have you ever...you know' Macey whispered, but being a trained spy, I heard, I glared at Macey as Cam quickly took a sip of her drink, her hand was shaking slightly.

'Cam!' A voice came from behind. I turned to see a football player making his way over, he wasn't balanced properly. He moved through us and engulphed Cam in a big bear hug. I recognised him from the photo hidden on Cam's desk, her words came back to me: _The best mistake I made_. For some reason he made me grip the counter edge harder, my stomach turning to steel. Bex sensed my discomfort.

'You're drunk Rogers' She wheezed as she pushed him off of her

'I've only had a few' He draped his arm across her shoulders 'I came to say hello to my favourite girl, is that a crime?' He let out a small chuckle 'Can I speak to you in private?' Cam nodded and lead the way to the back door. She didn't glance at us.

'What do we do?' Macey asked.

'We try and listen' I said before making my way to the side door ready to sneak out to the side of the house.

 **Cam POV**

I don't know why I walked out with Tyler Rogers, one of the jocks of the school, but I did. He was definately a bit drunk and his hold on me was strong, there was no way that I could have said no without causing a fuss. We just have too much history. Once we were out in the cold I shrugged his shoulder off.

We walked out into my garden in silence, he followed me down the path until we got to the swing set at the bottom of the garden. I sat on one and he on the other.

'What did you want to talk about?' I looked at him 'You and I haven't talked sinc-'

'You shouldn't be with him' He blurted, his jaw set

'Ty...we were never serious'

'I wanted to be! But you're frigid!' I froze at his words, the bottle I had in my hand now clashed to the floor, the sparkling liquid mixing with the dried earth. My breathing became shallower.

'What?' my eyes were wide. Tyler smirked over at me and rested his hand across my leg, moving up slowly.

'I'm sorry' He smiled. His hand moving up. I shivered slightly. I snapped back to my senses, leaping out of my seat.

'You don't have the right to treat me like I'm an object' I snapped. Tyler had come up close to me. He still had a smile laced on his face, his fingers wrapping around my waist. Locking me in place.

'You're cute when you're fiesty' He whispered in my ear before planting a kiss under my ear. I craned my neck away from him, but it only made easier access for Tyler. I pressed my hands against his chest trying to get away. But his just smirked and backed me against the apple tree in my garden. I was stuck between wood and...wood...ew. Tyler was getting a bit too excited.

'It's just like last time' He whispered, his damp breath fanning my face. His hand began to trail under my shirt. I bit my lip and closed my eyes wanting the torture to stop.

'What the fuck are you doing Rogers?' Nathan snapped ripping Tyler off of me. He stood in front of me.

'Relax Nat, She was giving as much as she took' He winked at me, I felt sick. I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to look at either of them.

' _Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass_ ' He hissed. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He shut his mouth, nodded and moved back towards the house.

'Goodbye Chasseur d'ombres' He called before disappearing. I felt my heart rate soar at the use of my old nickname he gave me _Shadow Chaser_. He always said I had the ability to disappear and not be found if I didn't want to. A lot of the time I don't. After a few moments Nathan turned to face me, hurt and anger in his eyes.

'Are you okay Cam?' He asked

'I'm fine' I stated folded my arms across my body and looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly.

'Cam' he groaned, placing his arms around my waist 'I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before he...' He whispered. I took a deep breath

'It's fine Nathan. I'm okay'

'Just remember, you're safe with me Gallagher' He gave me a small peck on my lips. I melted into the kiss and made it more passionate, my arms wound around his neck and his hands drifted to my sides, for some reason, this kiss was different. It didn't give me the same butterflies as before, and that scared me.

 **Author's note: I bet you didn't expect that turn of events, did you? So much mystery and so much change for Cam! Find out what happens tomorrow xxx**

 **Ari: Thank you so much! I love my little plot twists, but I don't do things that are sort of too far away from the plot, everything that happens adds to details that'll be explored later xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I'll have a look at your stories! I think Cam is about to have a wake up call that she really doesn't want...does it involve a certain Blackthorne boy? You'll have to find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Ineedaname: How do you think Zach would react to what that guy did to Cam? Do you think he saw? If h did, why didn't he stop him? Find out why tomorrow xxx**

 **Lovewords: I feel like Nathan is the best friend and the guy that every girl deserves but doesn't get :(. YOU GO GIRL!, DO YOUR OWN SWEEPING! We finally got to the party, what do you think? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zammie is my fav, but I think Cam should have a little fun, I mean she doesn't know that Zammie is a thing yet! Will she ever? xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: your compliments mean so much to me! You're one of my favourite reviews and I love to here what you have to say! This absolutely has more romance, its taken a turn that I don't normally do but I like it and I'm glad you do to! I CAN'T KILL NATHAN! That'll be cruel, he's too sweet...or is he? You're just the sweetest person ever...if you were a creature, you'd be a unicorn :D xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: A lot of people have agreed and said that Nathan and Cam are cute and they don't know what to do with Zammie! Cam usually speaks before she thinks, it's just that she said it as if she's _always_ said it...strange...xxx**


	9. Make You Cry

**Zach POV**

It took so much willpower (With the help of Macey and Bex holding me down) to stop myself from beating the shit out of that Tyler person. Besides that...Is it cheating if I see the girl I love kiss another guy, yet she can't remember I'm alive? It sounds bizarre, but it still hurts, that's for sure. They were about to go inside when Cam said she needed a few moments. Nathan nodded and went inside. Cam stood staring at the sky for a few moments.

'I know you're out here Rebecca' she said into the air. I glanced at Bex who momentarily was panicked. 'Just come out. I won't bite' she smiled. Bex nodded to herself and stepped round the edge of the house. Cam turned immediately.

'Look-' Bex began

'No, you look' Cam snapped 'you don't _ever_ breathe a word about what happened to anyone, clear?' Cam's tone was harsh and serious. I gritted my teeth knowing exactly how Bex would respond

'Is Cameron Gallagher, school sweetie, _threatening me_?' Bex answered back sarcastically. Cam rolled her eyes

'And you can drop the accent, I know you're British' I turned to Macey quickly, both of us had a mixture of worry and excitement in our eyes. Cam was remembering Bex was British…but also Cam could detect a fake accent which Bex has used on almost _everyone_ , spy and not.

'How do-'

'Please' Cam rolled her eyes 'You might be doing it to fit in, but butting into other people's business doesn't float well with me'

'Wow, alcohol makes you a bitch' Bex snapped. I cringed waiting for Cam's response. But there wasn't one. 'You can come out now' Bex called. I turned the corner to see Bex standing where Cam was and looking up at the sky. She had her back to us.

'You overstepped it Baxter' I snapped. Bex turned around with tear stained eyes.

'I know' She croaked

'What did Cam do?' Macey asked

'She cried...She looked at me like she used to. For a moment she looked at me as if she knew me but was _disgusted_ with that I said...I may have blown my chance' She whispered the last part, her gaze diverting to her feet

'I think we're missing a _big_ chunk of information though' Macey began 'This guy was getting really handsy with Cam; she didn't scream out or call for help...almost like… _She's used to it_.' Macey looked away from all of us. 'Also when I asked her if she's had sex, she didn't give a straight answer'

'Let's split up and see if we can find more information' I said moving back towards the house

'I'll catch up with you in a minute' Bex said still looking at the stars. I gave her a silent nod before moving back into the warmth and alcohol. Nathan had returned to his group of friends but was clearly telling them about Tyler since almost at once, all of the football player's expressions darkened and their jaws clenched. I couldn't see Cam downstairs so I decided to try on the first floor. I moved past Grant who was chatting away to Chloe, he grabbed my arm when I was near.

'Where's Bex?' He asked

'Outside. You need to go talk to her' Grant nodded and became to turn back to his conversation with Chloe, hopefully ending it.

I moved up the stairs and remembered which room Cam's was. The door was shut so I knocked lightly.

'Go away' A small mumble came

'It's Zach. I saw you come up crying and I thought I'd see if you were okay' After a few moments there was nothing. 'Okay then. I'll just sit outside your door until you want to talk' I sat down against the door frame. There was more silence followed by a sigh and then the door opening. Cam looked down on me with puffy eyes, her makeup had smudged and she'd tried to clean it up but just make it look a little sad. I smirked up at her and she gave a weak smile. She opened the door and I slithered inside, when I was in, she shut the door again.

'I didn't see you downstairs when I walked through' She began

'I like being in the background' I said looking at everything but her

'I know the feeling' She said moving off and sitting on her window ledge

'Who was that guy that came up to you in the kitchen?' I asked

'Someone I don't want to talk about' She snapped. My gaze rested back to the desk, the photo was still there.

'Did he make you cry?' I wondered. Cam chuckled

'Not anymore' She muttered 'but your friend Bex did'

'How?' I asked. Cam sucked in a deep breath and paused

'She called me a bitch. And for some reason coming from her it hurt. Like every girl get's called horrible names when they don't deserve it...but from her...it hurt' She continued to stare out the window, from the reflection I could see that Cam was on the verge of crying again but was trying desperately not to.

'I'm sure she didn't mean it' I said reassuringly. Cam chuckled again

'The look on her face told me that she didn't' Cam turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and we stared at each other for a while. I saw her expression change from happiness, to confusion, to a mixture of different ones. 'You have really nice green eyes' She said

'Thanks' I smirked.

'They remind me of Dr Steve's sister' She said, her brow furrowed in confusion 'I think her name is Catherine'

 **Author's note: CATHERINE! SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I think it's cute that Zach made sure he saw Cam! I can't believe that Cam had managed to sense Bex and detected her accent, how can she do that and not remember ZACH! Omgogmgogmg find out about more tomorrow xxx**

 **Ineedaname: How have you predicted it? I literally had this chapter written for a month and I knew that Zach would have been held back by the girls. xxx**

 **Ari: Yeah I thought I needed to do a bit of a teenagery chapter because I haven't done it like that for a while xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Cam clearly wanted to talk to Zach so she opened it for him. Bex and Grant are a thing, but they aren't that obvious about it. I think Bex controlled her anger and tried to maintain a cover xxx**

 **GallagherGirl13BYE: I had to add the line because I thought somebody would appreciate it! Thank you! Hope this answered some of your questions, I like Connor and I love Zach so it's a hard story to write...when the ending comes I cried! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Your classes sound cool! Not a lot of my friends read Gallagher Girls so I'm so passionate about Zammie and they just don't understand! I love these fans who are passionate about it as much as me! xxx**

 **LJ: I knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'm sorry for the seed of doubt, I like to create a bit of mystery and anticipation...I might be dropping hints...or I might be causing doubt...you'll have to wait and see :D. YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO CUTE! I'm glad that this different kind of story I wrote is interesting for you to read, I was worried about what people would have thought of this! Cam wasn't raped, but she was touched by him; I don't think it would have got any further than that. Why do you think Cam was so submissive to him? Why did Cam loose her power? Nathan may or may not be getting into trouble soon...and Cam's about to get a wake up call she never realised was coming. More puzzle pieces coming soon :) xxx**


	10. I'm Crazy

**Zach POV**

Never again did I think I'd hear my mother's name, especially not from coming out of Cam's mouth. I stared at her in shock feeling my palms heat up, Cam tilted her head to the side.

'Are you okay?' She asked. I snapped out of whatever state I was in and smirked at her, shoving my moist palms into my jean pockets.

'I'm good' I smirked, Cam smiled and looked out of the window

'Why'd you come here Zach?' Her question threw me off guard momentarily. She didn't look at me

'I saw you crying'

'No not that' she shook her head and turned back to me 'why come to California when Virginia sounds decent enough?' She pondered

'I'm looking for something' I said and looked at my feet

' _Something_ or _someone_?' She asked, I snapped my head up to look at her, she was smiling at me 'you look like a boy in love' she chuckles slightly 'whoever this girl is must be special for all of you to come her'

'She is. She's important to all of us'

'What happened to her?' Cam asked

'I'm hoping she can tell me that' all this time Cam and I didn't break eye contact, I stared into her shining eyes to see if there was any trace, and hint that she knew me. But Cam had build a wall around her, and even I couldn't break it down.

'Do you think I'm crazy?' Cam blurted 'You've just been thrown into the school and have already seen me in a way that even Chloe hasn't seen me in' she laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around her body 'you're easy to talk to'

'Just my amazing charm' I smirked again

'Get over yourself Blacktho-' Cam shut her mouth quickly and turned away, my heart had stopped when she was about to say my old nickname, she was remembering. Silence passed. 'You should go' She whispered, not looking at me

'Cam…' I began

'I...I want to be alone' she muttered. I nodded and backed away towards the door. Once it shut I stared at it perplexed, one minute ago I had made Cam laugh, the next she was remembering and then shut me out again. Cam was scared of remembering, she was scared to break this perfect illusion that she's built up over the last 3 years. I took a deep breath knowing that if we were to progress with Cam, we couldn't leave it in a sour note, I knocked on the door again. There was nothing. I opened it a little and poked my head through the gap. The room was just as before, only the window was open. And Cameron was nowhere to be seen.

 **Bex POV**

I was heading back to the car with Macey because she needed to see if she left her phone in there, as we headed to the front door, Zach came flying down the stairs rushing over to us.

'Slow down Romeo' Macey said

'Cam left out the window' he snapped

'What did you do?' Macey accused

'We were talking and she remembered me' a faint spark glided across his eyes like a shooting star 'she _almost_ called me Blackthorne boy'

'Let me guess' I began 'she stopped herself?'

'Bingo. But right now, we need to find her'

'And before that Tyler person does' Macey whispered

'Where's Liz and Jonas?' I asked looking around the room

'I haven't seen them all night' Zach shrugged

'We're here' I turned to see Liz and Jonas smiling brightly at us

'What have you done?' I raised my eyebrows at them, they looked at each other and then back at us. Liz produced some small devices from her hand

'Somebody's been keeping an _extremely_ close eye of Cam and her family' she furrowed her brow

'Someone bugged her?' I stared at her wide eyed in shock

'My mother' Zach exhaled smacking his head 'Cammie knew my mother' panic crossed his face

'We need to find her, stat' he said moving towards the front door

'I'll text Grant to meet us now' Jonas said whipping out his phone

'You lot take the car, I'm going to go on foot' Zach said stretching his muscles

'I'll join you' I said smiling at him

'Me and Grant will head west' Macey said pointing towards one end of the road

'Jonas, Liz, hack into CCTV, she's still the chameleon so it'll be hard to find her'

'On it' they chimed before running off into the car

 **Cam POV**

I don't know why I was crying, but I was. I don't know why I was running, but I was. My heart began to pump faster and faster after I was talking to Zach, my head became dizzy and a bad feeling crept into my stomach. The next thing I knew was me climbing out of my window, walking along the roof and climbing down the drain pipe before setting off down the road. The tears were falling freely but I let my body guide me, it knew where it was going, knew it was taking away from danger. Or towards it. As the cars drove past, I felt my legs hit the concrete harder forcing me to go ahead. I thought back over a lot of things, to the conversation I just had, how easy it was to talk to Zach, as if I'd known him for many years, but I just couldn't. Back to the sessions with Dr Steve asking how _excellent_ I felt today or if I remembered anything, I'd say I had nightmares and he'd give me more pills. I stopped the voices and he stopped the pills. Soom the voices came back in flashes, and I feel like they're trying to tell me something.

I also don't know why my heart hurt a little when Zach admitted to being in love with a girl. It was a strange feeling I couldn't ignore. I shook the thought out of my head as the surface under me changed, it got softer and crunchier. I snapped out of my daydream to see trees. I groaned internally at myself for my body to always lead me back here. The place I was found. The place shrouded in mystery.

'What happened to you Cammie?' I asked outloud to myself, my arms snaked around my body as I walked further and further into the woods. The several times I've been here have all ended in disaster. I was found, I ran away here, I met Tyler, I thought I loved Tyler, I was reckless, I was stupid, I was found again, but most importantly, I cried here. I felt as if my screams were laced into the wood, echoing off the branches like a sad bird song. I paused for a moment and stared at the stars and the moon, radiating light across the forest floor. I closed my eyes, hearing the howling wind whirl around me, _Get her_ laced in the wind. I've heard the police say it a few times when I ran away, but this was a voice full of determination and familiarity. I was lost in my thoughts. What I didn't expect was to hear a crunch from behind me.

 **Author's note: I can't believe we're on Chapter 10 already! Cam's remembering more! SHE REMEMBERED (nearly) ZACH! She remembered and her natural instinct is to run. Who do you think is behind her? Will Zach ever reveal his identity? Is a Zammie situation closer than you think? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Zach would save Cammie any day of the week...is he behind her? Or is it Tyler? xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I think that Bex just misses her friend, plus, she was the only one called out by Cam while Macey and Zach were still hidden, so she's probably a bit annoyed at that xxx**

 **Ari: Thank you lovely xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I think Zach was more shocked than anything, I do think Cam would understand him if he spoke in a different language, heck she'd probably reply back to him! xxx**

 **GallagherGirl13BYE: Is it weird that Catherine was one of my favourite characters in the story? I feel like since I became an author and had to write about her, I liked her more. Cam and Zach having the simple moments are the cutest, like when he just gave her his jacket when she was cold, it's little non-spy things that are the cutest! Thank you so much for enjoying my characterisations! I hope you had a good snow day xxx**

 **lovewords: Don't worry about Nathan, he's in good hands...well their my hands so he might die by tomorrow...who knows? :D Bex was _100%_ flipping on the inside. What do you think will happen when her two words collide? DOES THIS MEAN A SEQUEL?! You'll have to wait and see :P. Thank you so much for loving my story! Your reviews are in such detail that I feel like I'm having a conversation with you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **India: Aw bless you, that really means a lot coming from dedicated fans like you! I'm married to Zach so I know I'm Goode ;D xxx**


	11. Guggenhein Academy

**Cam POV**

I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see.

'Zach?' I whispered

'We need to talk' he said panting

'You shouldn't have followed me' I said stepping back slightly

'I had to make sure you were okay' he gave a small smile, I felt sick.

'You're not meant to be here'

'Neither are you, especially on your own' he looked around at the woods

'I'm fine' I snapped defensively

'You've been crying' Zach stepped forward and brushed a tear away from my face with his thumb, he left his hand lingering on the side of my face. His eyes scanned over my face

'I was trying to get away from you' I whispered. Zach gave a small chuckle

'Why would you do that, Cam?'

'Because you scare me Zach...something about you is familiar and it scares me. I can't remember and I don't like this uncertainty. It's like….I'm fighting myself ' I batted his hand away and begin to move away. He caught my wrist and instinctively I threw a punch. Zach caught my fist and smirked.

'You punch like a girl'

'Excuse me?'

'Come on Cam, let's see what you can _actually_ do?' We began to fight. Every move I would do, Zach knew how to block it. My body took over and did moves I didn't know I could do, as if it's been trained to perfect these actions. We just started fighting in the middle of the woods at like 1am; others would find this weird, I found it natural. At one point Zach had both my arms pinned away from me, I gave him a kick in the stomach and he doubled over, letting my hands go. I braced myself for another attack but Zach just stood up, dusted himself off and said;

'Not bad Gallagher Girl' He smirked. I froze. Zach's eyes widened when he realised what he said.

'What did you call me?' I whispered taking a step back

'Cam, it's okay' Zach held his hands out tentatively and took a step towards me.

' _Who are you_?' I snapped taking another step back

'ZACH!' Bex called from a different part of the forest...she seemed to be hurt. We looked over to where the noise was coming from. Zach looked back at me, bit his lip and ran off towards the sound. I stood there watching his body disappear. Part of me wanted to run with Zach, but part of me wanted to run _away_ from him...I chose the latter. So here I am again, running through the darker parts of the woods, trying to get somewhere, _anywhere_ away from Zach. I paused for breath, leaning against a tree. Zach's words swirling around my head _Not bad Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girl._ I shut my eyes and instantly images from my nightmares and dreams emerge, but clearer.

' _Hey'_

' _Hi'_

' _So'_ The boy said pointing to the crest on my coat ' _The Guggenhein Academy-'_

' _Gallagher Academy'_

' _I've never heard of it'_

' _Well, it's my school'_

' _You fidget a lot'_

' _I'm sorry...I have low blood sugar...I need to eat something'_ Then stranger-boy totally knocked me for a loop, because he handed me a bag of M&M's

' _Here. I ate most of them already'_

' _You're four seconds late'_

' _But I'm alone'_

' _No, Ms Morgan. You're not.'_

And then the boy from the elevator, the boy from the bench, stepped out of the shadows.

And looked at me

And smiled.

And said, ' _Hi again, Gallagher Girl'_

' _Hi, Blackthorne Boy'_

I opened my eyes, the world appeared clearer. I have met Zach before...he was so easy to talk to, so calm, so collected, so understanding...he understood me. He knew me. And that worried me more. Zach said he was looking for something and I knew in my heart he was looking for _someone_ , someone he loved...all of his friends to help him...could it be me?

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered without looking at the ID.

'Where are you?' Nathan asked, music was pounding in the background

'I went for a walk' I answered kicking a stone

'You should not be alone' He hissed

'I'm not alone' I answered as my gaze fell on a figure among the trees, they were in the shadows

'Who's with you? Cam, where are you?' He asked

'I'll come home soon, I promise' I didn't give him time to respond, I ended the call. I was still staring at the figure 'You know I can see you' I called. The figure retreated. 'Hey!' I called, feeling the sudden urge to follow them. 'Come back!' I called, they were running through the woods, I was trying to catch up to them. The ground began to level out. I didn't pay attention to anything but the person in front of me. I couldn't make out if they were male or female. I was distracted. I didn't recognise the area until it was too late. This was the path I ran up when I woke up, and I made it to the roadside. Back when I was broken, the car stopped for me. But this time...it didn't. I heard the horn, but it was too late, I was thrown into the air and rolled across the hood of the car. I toppled over it and crashed onto the ground. The car didn't stop. My head was pounding as I tried to stay conscious. I stared up at the stars. Another memory flashed before me, dancing with the stars;

' _I can't leave you, Zach'_ I kissed him lightly.

He pulled me gently towards him, held me close and said. ' _I know'_

 **Author's note: So Cam and Zach had another moment...and she remembered more...but who was the person in the woods? And What will happen now that Cam's been in accident, what's going to happen to her and everyone else? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **MaddieL16: It was Zach, did you expect him to do what he did? Find out that happens tomorrow xxx**

 **LJ: So close! MORE PUZZLE PIECES! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much xxx**

 **Ineedaname: OMG Thank you so much! Cam remembers Zach a little bit more now! And he is an amazing spy so he managed to find her. Is Bex okay? What happened to her? xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: I know! And Zach finally called Cam Gallagher Girl! SO HAPPY! You literally predicted it :D :D :D :D. I think Cam is started to make a connection with Catherine but she can't place it properly. Will Catherine make an appearance, or will I have to write a sequel? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Hope this answered some of your questions, you're literally amazing at predicting what's about to happen in my story, hope you liked this chapter! xxx**


	12. She Wasn't There

**Zach POV**

I hadn't found Cam after I lost her again. Bex had fallen and sprained her ankle, I carried her back to the a meeting point where Jonas had the car. We picked up Macey and Grant before making our way back to the house.

'Debrief' Joe ordered as soon as we came through the door.

'Ice first' Bex grumbled as she sat down on the sofa, elevating her leg

'What happened tonight?' Abby asked, she wiggled her nose 'Drinking? Really? On a mission?'

'Just fitting in with the teenage culture, since we are all teenagers' Macey answered

'We'll talk about that later, what I want to know is, did you gain anything?' Joe asked. We all looked at each other, everyone looked at me.

'Cam's beginning to remember. Her fighting skills haven't gone away, she's still strong but she doesn't realise what she's doing...her body kind of...takes control' Joe nodded 'She remembered me. She _almost_ called me Blackthorne Boy, but when I called her Gallagher Girl, it registered. She was freaked out at it'

'I see' Joe scratched his chin

'My mother's involved' His hand stopped moving 'Cam said that she'd seen my eyes before...dr Steve's _sister_ Catherine'

'So your mother's made contact with her' Joe ran his hand through his hair and leant back on his chair

'It seems so' I muttered

'That's not all' Liz chimmed in, all attention was diverted to her. A small blush creapt on her cheeks before she composed herself 'I think that the circle have been keeping a close eye on Cam' She produced the listening devices from her pocket 'They were dotted all over the house, in lampshades, plants, behind mirrors. Someone with training placed them'

'So they've got into her house…' Abby muttered

'Or they were already living there' Grant inputted. 'Couldn't her carers be circle members? It would make sense, keep Cam supervised in case something happened' He shrugged

'I didn't recognise the mother' I shook my head 'She gave no signs that she recognised us'

'Either way, we will need to keep an eye on them both just to be sure'

'Where's Rachel?' Bex asked. Abby and Joe shared a look.

'She's had to return to Gallagher' Joe informed us

'This is all too much for her' Abby added 'Rachel had to deal with losing Matthew and then losing Cam became unbearable. But finding out that she's not only alive, but can't remember _anyone_...it's hard' We all nodded in silent agreement

'She worked out I was British' Bex whispered

'She's still a pavement artist' Jonas admirred

'But she's still not _our Cam_ ' Liz whimpered

'Not _yet_. But she will be'

 ****Monday Morning****

We went over to Cam's house the next day, just to make sure that she was okay. Apparently she wasn't home. But we weren't allowed in and we didn't try to brake in. So hopefully we'd see her at school. The bell rang and we couldn't see her.

She wasn't in class.

She wasn't answering her phone.

She wasn't there.

We met up with each other at lunch. 'She's not here' I said eying the spot where Cam usually sat next to Nathan.

'Well you managed to slip the tracker onto her bracelet, didn't you?' Bex asked. I smirked at her

'Of course you did!' Liz smiled producing her phone 'I haven't activated it yet…' She began to type away

'OI NATHAN' A boy shouted across the canteen. We turned at the noise and saw it was that guy who tried to touch Cam. He moved over to Nathan and squared off to him. 'Looks like your little bitch got what was coming to her' Nathan stood up

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Cam was carted off to a looney house last night' The whole room went silent. Nathan's jaw set firm. 'She looked like some crazy ass freak' The guy smiled. Nathan pushed him

'Where the fuck did you hear this from?'

'I saw them load her into the ambulance. She was kicking and screaming, saying that they took her to Rome. Fucking weirdest shit I've ever seen. No wonder she doesn't put out' Nathan punched him across the face. Tyler threw himself at Nathan and the pair began fighting in the middle of the canteen. A crowd began to grow. This gave me and the others the perfect opportunity to sneak off and race to the car.

'We need to get to the hospital now'

'I'm sorry sir, but only family are permitted beyond this point' The nurse said to me

'10 minutes, please' Bex begged

'I can't. I'm sorry'

'Look lady' Macey began 'Clearly you've had the practise of saying that to people a lot, and you're used to people getting angry at you. So how about we make it fair' She pulled out a bunch of money

'I don't accept bribes' The nurse said

'But you wish you could?' Macey raised her eyebrows 'Your nail beds look awful, I mean you haven't had a manicure in...3 years? And don't get me started on your hair, you have more split ends than a toothbrush and your dye job isn't fooling anyone honey… you're greys are still coming through. And judging by your clumpy eyelashes, you're wearing yesterday's make up. Which is why you've noticed more wrinkles in the last 12 months than you have before...why is this I wonder...new boyfriend? No...an ex? Maybe...oh! I know, you're bff just brought home a new boo and you fancy the pants off of him...I wonder...is he a doctor here? Maybe I should say hi-

'Okay. You can see your friend' She scowled at Macey who was smiling wide, she led us to Cam's room

'Real smooth Macey' Bex glared, Macey shrugged

'I read people easily' We were about to enter when we heard a voice from inside

'We'll get things sorted Cameron, this is truly _Excellent_ '

 **Author's note: So Cam was in the hospital and now Tyler and Nathan got into a fight about it. What about dr Steve being in the room, what will happen? Find out tomorrow xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Did Bex get hurt by the who ever the figure was? What do you think? What do you think Dr Steve is talking to Cammie about? Has she remembered _everything_? Let me knowwwwwwww xxx**

 **MaddieL16: The M &M scene has always been one of my favourites between Zach and Cammie so I knew I had to add it in somewhere. xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Will Cam remember after being hit by the car? Will she remember _anything?_ You'll have to wait and see if Cam survives and what might happen to her... xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: such a weird coincidence! I would love to see the ruby slipper exhibit, it's literally on my bucket list! You're so cute! Thank you so much for loving this story as much as I have loved writing it xxx**

 **LJ: If I told you that, I'd either be lying or I'd have to kill you :D xxx**


	13. Oopsy Daisy

**Cam POV**

I woke up in the hospital. Apparently I was being a _difficult_ patient. Kicking and screaming...acting not like myself. Doctor Steve was called by one of the nurses to access me, see if I need more medication.

'This could have been easily avoided if you took your medication'

'You mean being hit by a car could have been avoided if I took pills?' I raised my eyebrows at him

'You should not have been out alone'

'I was fine Dr Steve'

'I've informed your parents-'

'They aren't my parents' I snapped. Dr Steve looked up from his notebook

'They're the closest thing you have to them' He noted

'When I'm 18. I'm leaving here' I stated

'And where will you go?' He asked

'Virginia' I answered. I noted that he flinched slightly

'Why Virginia?' He asked

'Why not? It's some place that _isn't here_ '

'I thought you got accepted to Yale and Georgetown'

'I have'

'So go to college, get a degree, have a life'

'Why did you leave your job at Harvard for me?' I asked. He was surprised at my question

'Your case is a _special_ one'

'Good to know' I rolled my eyes

'Don't worry, We'll get things sorted Cameron, this is truly _Excellent_ ' He smiled at me before leaving the room. I was stuck listening to my heart rate monitor. There was a knock at the door.

'Come in' I called. The door opened slightly and a small blonde girl came in.

'Hi Cam' She smiled

'Who are you?' I asked. Her smile formed a thin line.

'I don't think we've met properly. I'm Elizabeth Sutton' She produced her hand. I shook it.

'Still doesn't tell me why you're here?'

'I wanted to make sure you were okay'

'I'm fine' I snapped 'Who sent you here?'

'Can we play a game?' She suggested pulling out a piece of paper

'What the fuck?' I looked at her bewildered

'Just a quick game, It'll help you get your memories back'

'How do you know about that?' I whispered. She looked at me as if she had said too much.

'Oopsy Daisy!' She exclaimed. A pain shot across my head. I shook it away. I looked up to see her studying me 'Are you okay?'

'Can we just play the game now?' I asked trying to distract us both

'It's a word association. Tell me the first thing that comes to your head'

'Okay' I was sceptical of what she wanted

'Triangle' She said

'Pyramid'

'Rectangle'

'Door'

'Window'

'Escape'

'Allies'

'Sisters'

'Enemies'

'Bad guys'

'Rachel' She said. The pain returned. I tried to ignore it but it caused tears to form at the back of my eyes.

'Abby' I answered

'Pigeons'

'Clues'

'Diary'

'Lost'

'Report'

'Mission'

'Home'

'Gallagher' I had come round to my senses and heard my heart rate monitor beating too fast. I began to pull of the wires, a natural urge for me to run took over.

'Cam stop!' Liz exclaimed. I ignored her as I pulled on more wires connected to me. I didn't expect what happened next, two pairs of strong arms grabbed mine and pulled me back onto the bed, someone else grabbed my legs.

'GET OFF OF ME!' I screamed. Someone put their hand over my mouth.

'Shut up before someone hears you' A voice snapped. I turned to see where it had come from. Zach. His green eyes glared back at mine. He had one muscular hand on my forearm and the other over my mouth. I began to relax under the restraint. He removed his hand

'Who are you all?' I looked at everyone in the room 'Answer honestly'

Everyone looked at each other. The girls all looked at Bex. She sighed and looked at me.

'Can we take you somewhere that is less...here?' She asked. I should have said no, I should have called for the nurse and told them to get the fuck out. But I didn't. I agreed to go with them. Jonas unclipped me from the machines without setting off any of the alarms that the hospital put in place to avoid patients taking off their bandages. Macey had emergency clothes with her in her bag (don't ask). It was a pair of leggings, some converses (that actually fit) and a hoodie that felt very familiar. I stroked the material when I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My ensuite door knocked.

'We need to go Cam' Macey called. I took one last look at my reflection. The pain was still there. Something seemed to be familiar about me. Like I'm remembering...We'll just have to wait and see.

 **Author's note: Slightly short Chapter, but the gang have all been reunited...where will they go? How will Cam react? What is Dr Steve planning? Let me know xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I hope Cam remembers as well, she deserves some questions answered...but will she get the answers? And what will happen to her? Will she stay or will she go? xxx**

 **MaddieL16: In a way, you were right, they did break her out of the hospital...you're starting to freak me out now :D xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Thank you so much! I agree, Tyler needed a beating...bad. And Dr Steve really needs to fuck off...but what is he planning? Why is he telling her to live? Is he good or bad? Where is Catherine? Is she watching everyone? Let me know xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: I've got plenty of surprises coming soon, especially because this story doesn't have too long left, so I've got some tricks up me sleeves and there may or may not be a sequel coming...If everyone survives that is... :D. I'm so glad that you love this story, it was one that I found different to write and exciting at the same time. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Blackthorne Boy: I haven't heard from you in a while...how's life? xxx**

 **LJ: Hope you liked this chapter, does Dr Steve _care_ about Cammie? xxx**


	14. A Sword A Whisper

**Cam POV**

There wasn't enough room in the car for everyone, I said that I'd follow them in a cab. Zach didn't trust me to go alone, so he came with me. I didn't have anything to say to him, so I remained silent. I looked out of the window as rain began to trickle down slowly. I hugged my knees close to my chest and rested my head on them. I could feel Zach staring at me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing,

'Can you stop staring?' I asked. Zach chuckled

'Do you realise some of the skills that you possess? The way you fight, the way you could see through Bex's accent. Do you realise who you are?' I turned to him. His eyes were twinkling with excitement, his jaw was set firm, his body tense, it showed all of his muscles. 'The way you disappear Cam, people are jealous that you can do it so easily' His expression softened. 'There are people that train their whole lives to stay in the shadows, unseen and unnoticed. Yet you've done it before you could even talk' The excitement grew in his eyes and his voice. I tilted my head.

'You talk about me as if you know me'

'I do Gallagher Girl' He moved his hand as if he was going to hold my hand, but moved it back as he thought better of it.

'What if I'm different and can never be that girl again?' I asked. Zach looked away from me for a moment. His hand curled into a fist. He looked back at me, the excitement gone from his eyes.

'We would still love you no matter what' Is it strange that instead of _we,_ I wanted him to say _I_.

'I've been having weird dreams' I blurted

'What about?' Zach asked.

'I don't know. Different things. I've had more since you and your friends showed up'

'Like what?'

'There was an elevator...I was being followed...someone offered me a pack of M&M's' I remembered. Zach chuckled. 'What's so funny?' I asked, Zach smirked

'Oh just remembering something. Anyway, continue with your dreams'

'There was a street in Rome...an embassy...a bank...a diary...a necklace...there was this red headed woman...she wouldn't stop...there were so many screams...so much blood'

'Enough Cam' Zach snapped, his harsh tone made me jump. 'I'm sorry' He said quickly before looking away fro me. I looked at the back of his head for a moment, wondering what caused his mood to change so quickly.

We arrived at a small house, Zach paid the driver and then got out. He didn't wait for me. I got out and looked around. Quiet street. The kind of place where the neighbours either want to know your business, or would ignore you completely. I followed Zach up the steps, he rung the bell once. The others were already here as the car was parked on the drive. The door opened revealing a tall, beautiful woman who seemed slightly like me, but at the same time completely different. She looked at Zach and was about to speak, but her eyes caught mine. They widened and begin to fill with tears, she looked back at Zach.

'Um..everyone else is waiting for you' She stepped back letting Zach walk past first, I followed.

'Thank you' I smiled at her. She nodded and closed the door. I followed Zach into the open planned room. Everyone was sitting around on the sofas, Bex was in the kitchen along with Mr Solomon. He turned when we walked in.

'Ah, Cameron, it's good to see you again' He came out of the kitchen and offered me his hand

'Likewise Mr Solomon' I shook his hand. What I didn't expect was for Joe to grab me with his other arm and try to flip me. Instantly I shifted my weight onto the right ride of my body and spun out. I crossed my arms and managed to use the wall to help kick off, making him fly off backwards. I crouched down, facing him, ready for another attack. Mr Solomon simply dusted himself off and stood up.

'Impressive Cameron' He smiled 'Zach was right, you haven't lost any skill' I stood up and looked at everyone

'Now will someone tell me the truth' My eyes rested on Zach and Bex. They looked at each other and then at Joe.

'We need to tell her' Bex began

'It's too risky' The tall woman said

'She's remembering more, maybe this will help' Bex answered back

' _She_ is standing right here. And _she_ would like to know who the fuck all of you are and what's it got to do with me' I snapped. Silence.

'Your name is Cameron Ann Morgan. You are a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Your codename is Chameleon. You are a pavement artist, meaning that you hide in the shadows, you love to be unnoticed. I can tell that when there are moments of silence, or moments of calm, you feel in your element. You can't explain why, but you crave the shadows and the mystery, don't you?' Joe raised his eyebrows at me, I felt uncomfortable with the new information. My silence seemed to be answer enough for him.

'What do you see Cameron?' He asked. I chuckled with the familiarity of it.

'I see a bunch of bullshit' I quipped. Joe chuckled but then his tone got more serious.

'Close your eyes. And tell me what you see' I hesitated for a moment before doing what he asked. Immediately I could see flashes of flames, my nightmare's so easily coming back. I opened my eyes.

'What are you trying to make me do?' I asked

'What did you see?'

'I saw a window, I'm looking out to a path lined with black cars, limos I think. I saw a painting looking at me, then it turns green. I saw laughter. I saw a microwave and an old leather sofa. I saw tunnels, and explosions. I saw a deconstructed gun. I put it back together and fired it at a target' I answered bluntly. Joe raised his eyes slightly above my head and then flickered back to me

'Anything else?'

'I was shown a grave. I...I couldn't stop crying'

'Anything else?'

'A large house with a grand staircase, someone dipped me at the bottom of it. There's a hall that has rows and rows of tables all facing one place. A sword. A whisper. They've become more vivid when you've come here'

'You, my dear, are from a great line of highly skilled spies' Joe looked at me seriously 'Your brain is trying to remember us. You need to trust it'

'I don't know you! How could I trust you!'

'You left the hospital where you were being treated with 7 individuals who you've only met a handful of times. What made you do that?' He asked. His tone soothing

'My gut' I answered distinctively. My left hand wandered around my chest, protecting me. Joe looked down

'What are you hiding?' He asked. I bit my lip.

'Cam?' I turned to see Zach coming forward slightly, worry filled his eyes as well. I tentatively lifted my shirt, exposing my toned stomach which was laced with cuts and marks. Zach and Joe both wore the same expression. Anger. I quickly pulled my shirt down.

'Do you know how this happened?' Joe asked

'I don't. They found me with them' I whispered

'I'm going to kill her' Zach hissed banging his fist on the wall before leaving the room. I followed.

 **Author's note: Dun, dun, dun! Joe just revealed some key information, how will Cam react to this? Why is Zach so pissed? What will happen while Cam follows Zach? See you tomorrow! xxx**

 **MaddieL16: That would be so cute! Sadly they only took her to the safe house. Will they be able to go back home? _Will all of them make it home?_ Let me know xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Do you think it's weird that Catherine hasn't been seen so far? Is she waiting till the end? Or will she get there just before Cam starts to remember more? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Let's just say that I haven't ruled out any possibility with Nathan's character...I have some surprises planned soon! xxx**

 **LJ: How will she react when she gets told _everything_? _Will she get told everything_? Let me know what you think xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Obviously they had to sneak her out, they had to give her some adventure. How will Cam deal with everything? xxx**


	15. Let You Go

**Cam POV**

I followed Zach down the garden. There was a small hut at the end that seemed to be converted into a little annex with some sports equipment. Zach was already punching the bag that hung in the back corner. I stood at the doorway with my arms wrapped around my waist, watching him.

'What did the bag ever do to you?' I commented after he threw a massive punch. He stopped momentarily and punched it twice more before turning to me. Anger in his eyes. I stepped forward and shut the door behind me.

'Who was I Zach?' I asked. His anger disappeared and he looked at me confused 'Tell me stories. Who was I?'

'That won't help Cam'

'Why not?' I stepped forward

'Like you said in the cab, what if you aren't the same person'

'That's a risk we have to take' I took another step closer to him, closing the gap. 'Sometimes we just need to forget about the past and live in the moment' The gap between us was small. Tiny even. I could feel the heat radiating off of Zach. I raised my hand slowly to cup the side of his face. Zach melted into the touch and relaxed. He pulled me closer to him. His hands on my waist. My other hand landed on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Zach closed his eyes as I kept looking at every angle of his face. I closed my eyes as well. Letting the silence circle around us. Images filled my head.

' _Just trust me, Gallagher Girl. Can you trust me?'_

'I can trust you' I blurted out. I opened my eyes to see Zach staring at me. 'You asked that question when we were together. We were by a gazebo' I saw a smirk expand on Zach's face

'We were'

'You dipped me in front of the school' I stated

'How could I not?' Zach asked 'You looked so beautiful' He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and then cupped my cheek.

'You offered me the M&M's?' I asked, feeling our foreheads touch

'And I could do again Gallagher Girl' He whispered lightly. His breath tickling my face. Slowly Zach dipped and tilted his head closer to mine. 'I'm going to kiss you now' He whispered. Our lips connected. And I melted. My hands found their way around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. Not wanting to let go. We stopped kissing when my cheeks were wet with tears. Zach pulled back and looked at me. I felt my body fall from under me. Every nerve wanting to collapse. I cried a lot that night. Zach cradling me in his arms while I muttered about being home. Once I composed myself I ran back up to the house, alarming everyone that was in there.

'Are you oka-'

'You're Rebecca Baxter. Your parents work for MI6. Your code name is Duchess. You know all my secrets. You throw a mean right hook' I turned to the next person 'You're Macey McHenry. Your code name is Peacock. You were a bit of a bitch when I first met you.' She chuckled 'We were shot at on a roof. I got us out'

'You did' She whispered. I turned to the last person

'You're Elizabeth Sutton. You once fell asleep in the sun and was burnt when you came back to school. You're codename is bookworm'

'Cam you're back' She exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. The other girls came around and joined me. After a group hug I turned to Abby.

'You're Abigail Cameron. A legend in the CIA and my Aunt. You call me Squirt' Abby stood there frozen. I gave her moment to process everything. I turned to the others

'Grant and Jonas. Blackthorne Boys' They smiled at me. I then looked at the last person.

'Joe Solomon. You told me to follow the pigeons and I did...I followed them so much that I seemed to have lost my memory...and lost myself' I smiled weakly at him. Joe pulled me into a bigger hug than any I had already received. 'You were in a coma when I left' I whispered

'I woke up' He chuckled. Then he held me at arm's length 'I made a promise to an old friend to protect you, and I failed'

'You didn't fail Joe. You've found me'

'Don't you ever run away again, promise?'

'Promise' He gave me another hug. The happy atmosphere was then ruined by my phone ringing. I looked at the ID. Shit.

'Natha-'

'You're not in the hospital'

'I'm safe'

'Come home'

'Are there any police?'

'No. I'm waiting at yours'

'Nath-'

'Just come home...please'

I took a deep breath and ended the call.

'I need to go back' I whispered

'No' Zach's tone was harsh

'I still have a life here! I can't just drop it in the night. People will notice!'

'I agree with Zach' Macey said 'I don't want to lose you again'

'This isn't your decision' I snapped

'It's up to Cameron' Abby said 'She's spent three years of her life here' She looked at me 'If you want to stay Squirt. Then you can stay'

'Abby!' Bex exclaimed

'What do you think Cam would say if the roles were reversed?' She snapped. Bex gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying

'She would let us go' Bex's voice cracked

'I don't remember _everything_ , but I trust my gut. I need to say goodbye. I'll come with you, I just need to say goodbye'

So that's what I did. My friends drove me back to my house, they said that they'd park near in case anything bad happened. I climbed up the drain and plopped onto my bed. Nathan was already there. Standing by my desk

'Hey' I smiled

'Tell me what's going on Cam. This is unlike you' I gave a small chuckle

'I know. This isn't like the Cam that you know. But this is me. The real Cam'

'Stop speaking as if my Cam's dead'

'She isn't dead. She's still me but at the same time she isn't. This isn't my life Nathan. The Cameron you know is different to who I really am'

'So you're just going to give up your life here? Have the last 3 years meant nothing to you? What life do you have to go back to?'

'Nathan-'

'Whatever happened in your past, who ever you _thought_ you were...you can't just chase your ghost Cam...You are Cameron Gallagher. If you just disappear, people will notice. '

'Don't make this harder for me'

'What about Oliver and Michelle? They flew back from New York because they heard you were in an accident. They love you so much, are you just going to leave them?'

'You don't understand'

'Don't think about diving back into your past like you can just walk back into it. Think about what you're leaving behind and what will be affected. You have a chance at a normal life Cam...why not take it?' He stepped towards me. Reaching for my hand and holding it.

'These last three years have given me an opportunity I could only have dreamed of...but this isn't me. I have a proper family. My mom searched tireously for 3 years to find me...because of Logan's photo they found me'

'I should have listened to you and told him to delete it' He muttered.

'Hey' I cupped his face making him look at me. I gave him a light kiss 'Thank you for everything' I whispered

'I can't let you go'

'I was never yours to keep'

'I love you Cameron Gallagher' He gave me another kiss

'And Cameron Gallagher loves you' After than, Nathan left. We'd said our goodbyes and that was final. I packed up all my belongings, anything personal I had over the last 3 years, packed away in one suitcase and one rucksack. I looked around my room, not being able to believe how empty this room always felt to me. How empty I always felt. I had 5 letters in my hand. One for each important person over the last 3 years.

I closed my door for the final time and walked down the stairs. Nathan had tidied up after the party while I was in the hospital. I knew that saying goodbye to Michelle and Oliver would kill me and them. So I left a letter in the middle of the coffee table, waiting for them. I then got into the passenger seat next to Zach.

'Ready?'

'There are a few more places I need to go' and we went.

 **Author's note: So Zach helped Cam remember...it all happened with a kiss. ZAMMIE REUNITED. So tomorrow is the last upload BUT I have some surprises tomorrow as well so make sure you check it out! I can't believe how quickly these last few weeks have gone, I'm so excited for the surprises with not just this story but for more in general! xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Catherine _still_ hasn't made an appearance...is she okay? Did something happen to her that's prevented Catherine from seeing Cam? How do you feel about Cam and Nathan's goodbye? xxx**

 **MaddieL16: I'm just scaring you, I'm sorry. Was she calm, collected and curious to you? She still has to go to Gallagher to find answers, will she get them or will something come back from her past? xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: Zach revealed quite a lot to Cam, so did Solomon, how do you feel about Zammie finally happening completely? Joe gives me life I swear, I literally love him even when he was in a coma, because he was just perfect and I bet he was amazing in his dreams just kicking butt or trying to figure some stuff out. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Zach was so cute with Cam! What do you think was in the letter for her parents? Is cam going to be okay? Will she make it back to Gallagher? Or will something happen a long the way? xxx**


	16. Letters

**Author's note: Wow, Chapter 16 already...This is crazy at how quickly this story was written and published, I can't say 'thank you' enough to all of you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you very soon :D xxx**

 **LJ: Cam's remembered a lot and now has to say goodbye to those she loved the most xxx**

 **Ineedaname: Zammie is my favourite, I loved writing about Nathan and Cammie, but Zammie is forever in my mind and memories (Ed Sheeran appreciation right there). Thank you so much! Check out my other stories on my profile, I have series so you'll have to read them in order xxx**

 **GallagherGirls13BYE: I think that Nathan loved Cam a lot and didn't want her to get hurt, considering that ever since the others arrived, Cam appeared to be unstable. I thought that you'd love that little line ;D. I _highly_ doubt we are done with Nathan right now...I have a feeling you may be seeing him _very_ soon. There are still some mysteries that haven't been solved yet... xxx**

 **MaddieL16: Cam is coming home...but will she stay at home? xxx**

 **Cloud9kisses: Thank you so much xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: You know from past experiences I have tricks up my sleeve...No one's as perfect as they seem...even Nathan...I agree with you! xxx Let the fun begin...**

* * *

Michelle and Oliver burst through the door of their house after being told that Cameron was nowhere to be found. She wasn't answering her phone. A phone that they couldn't trace. No one had seen Cam come back, clear out her room and leave. No one saw. She'd vanished. Something they both knew she desired at some point. They saw a white envelope on the table. Both fearing yet understanding that this was a goodbye. They opened the letter

 _Dear Oliver and Michelle,_

 _Since you left, a lot has happened. I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. I finally remember who I really am and I need to know what happened all those years ago. I know that you the promotion was all you ever wanted and I know that you both were looking for another child to adopt. Secretly you knew I always wanted to know more, do more. Whoever that child is will be the luckiest in the world to have parents like you, it just wasn't me. I will never forget your kindness and everything that you've done for me._

 _Please look after each other,_

 _Love_

 _Cameron_

Only a few streets away Chloe woke up with a feeling of a chill in her room. Nothing seemed disturbed and the window was closed. But there was something taped to it. She got out of bed and peeled the letter off of the window, and opened it.

 _Hey Chloe,_

 _You probably have a lot of questions, and unfortunately I won't be able to answer them. You have been a true friend to me and understood me when most people gave up. It makes me feel sad to think that I haven't been able to repay the favour to you...and I never will. You were always right about me being able to disappear...and I guess this is my final disappearing act. You won't find me again. Promise me that you will take more risks, you are so beautiful and intelligent that you can do much more than you think. Ask Logan out and stop waiting for him to ask you! It's 2017 for goodness sake! Just do it!_

 _Never give up hope._

 _Love,_

 _Cameron_

He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned trying to get her image out of his head. He knew that she was gone and he had to accept it. He knew that no matter how hard it was, he had to say goodbye. He had to let her go. What he didn't expect the following morning was an envelope stuck to his steering wheel when he was on his way to school. He closed the door and opened it.

 _Nathan Collins, where should I begin? I wrote this letter multiple times and thought about not giving it to you, leaving our goodbye as it was. But I had to do this, I have a letter for every important person in my life and you were at the top of the list. I thought about what you said last night...about me talking in two parts, one half of me dead. I may not have died, but I was reborn. Cameron Gallagher isn't my real name, but she was a real person. She is part of me. A mission. Three years building a cover and now I can finally come home. I'm not missing anymore. I want to tell you the truth about who I am so badly, but I'm worried that it would push you in a direction neither of us should take. I have thought about having a normal life, and these three years could be seen as my trail run. But it's not me. I always wanted to have more adventure, more excitement, more danger._

 _One day, you're going to make a girl extremely happy, you are going to love her with all your heart and she will give hers back to you. You are only limited by your own fears. We become bribed with love and loyalty that we're scared to run off the path, and into the big bad woods. Don't come looking for me. If you do, then you'll be the one chasing a ghost._

 _I love you, Nathan. I honestly do._

 _Love,_

 _Cameron_

Nathan read the letter a few times and placed it back in the envelope and placed it in his glove box, keeping it safe. He knew that Cameron was right, he shouldn't look for her, but she was wrong to think that another girl would have his heart, when she had already stolen it. He drove away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. A man walked into his office to find an envelope on his desk with his pen knife stabbed through it. He was confused about how anyone had managed to get in. Only a trained spy could have gotten past the security. He rushed over and opened the letter

 _Nice try, I'd watch your back if I were you_

He knew who this was from. He knew that he couldn't stay here. He grabbed his notes and extracted the lighter from his draw along with the alcohol he had stored there. He dusted the alcohol over the surfaces. And dropped his lighter. He left quickly that day, along with the red headed woman. They left without a trace.

The final letter was located in the jacket pocket of the wearer. Once the owner of the jacket was home, and she hugged all of her sisters and her mom. She slipped into a passageway. Into one of the rooms that were off of the tunnel. She walked a little bit through the dust covered boxes and the sheets covering furniture. She walked until she felt if she moved any further, she would be lost and not be able to find her way back. That happened once before, she didn't want it to happen again. At least not quite yet. She removed the letter from her pocket and slipped it in between a crack in the wall. Once it was there she moved some boxes in front of it and walked away. She didn't know quite why she decided to write this fifth letter, but she felt that she had to still say goodbye. She sealed the envelope hoping that no one would open it, she had memorised what was in it anyway.

 _Three years. That's how long we were gone. Three years. What happened to us? What happened to Cameron? We need to know. Whatever happened to us, we need to move on from. We're spies after all, we can't keep thinking about the past. Okay, fine. Find out what happened over the summer and then we leave it. We need to move forward._

 _These last three years have been amazing, we were normal. We had a normal family and doing normal things with normal friends in a normal place. But we're home...aren't we?_

 _Cameron Gallagher was a beautiful person, and I'm glad that she helped me. But Cameron Morgan always had control...I always wanted more. I'm happy that I had a family and I'm happy that I still have one. Gillian would be surprised with what we've done. We've done a lot. We've done good._

 _So… this is it._

 _Goodbye Cameron Gallagher_

 _Love,_

 _Cameron Morgan_

 **The End...**

 **Twisted Reality out now**


End file.
